starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Teyr
The Battle of Teyr was an explosive confrontation between the Galactic Empire and the Teyr Resistance Front, a cell of the Imperial Loyalists, that occurred in early 16 ABY. It saw the devastation of the TRF and the return of Imperial control over Teyr and increased security in the Surric system. Rebellion on Teyr Teyr, a world in the Colonies region of the Galaxy, had been returned to Imperial state control towards the latter half of the Imperial Blitzkrieg. There was little threat of dissension or revolt, and thus security was lax. However, as the Empire spread its control even further, cracks within its own infrastructure began to show. First was the Corellian Corruption Scandal, followed shortly by the attempted coup against the Emperor by high-ranking Imperial officials. This coup spawned the Imperial Loyalists movement and later the destruction of Garrison Vexed, where a large portion of the movement had established itself. Although the movement was largely wiped out at Garrison Vexed, survivors who had not been present at the engagement regrouped and rooted themselves within the Colonies where Imperial oversight had thus far been unable to fully penetrate. Admiral Jier Harkenson, one of the rebellious Imperials, established a base on Teyr and drew in further supporters. He eventually gave control over his budding organization to high-ranking leaders of the Imperial Loyalists. These leaders established a communication network that sought out the last remnants of two organizations that could be used as potential allies in the rebellion against the Empire: the last remnants of the Principality of Chiarn and the True Empire, both of whom had withdrew into the Outer Rim where the Empire had been unable to draw into its fold. While very few in number, together they formed a potential threat to the Empire. Teyr was established as headquarters, and Admiral Harkenson promoted to supreme commander of the now combined forces of the three rebellious organizations, comprised fully of Imperials who had turn their back on the state and its leader. They assumed the mantle of the Teyr Resistance Front, although their operations extended beyond Teyr and the Surric system as the larger Imperial Loyalists parent organization led by Xamuel Lennox. Boasting an impressive military force that could rival that of Task Force Inquisitor, including three Golan III battle stations, the TRF dug themselves in for the long haul. Imperial Probe Imperial Intelligence received word that Teyr had been overtaken by rebellious forces within the Empire itself. Dispatching two agents, the two agents discovered that there was indeed a rebel force on Teyr working against the Empire. While one agent was captured, the other managed to hide within Teyr's wilderness and send back word to the Empire. Task Force Inquisitor was assigned the job of further investigating the matter and putting down the rebellion. A probing force was first dispatched, consisting of a light reconnaissance squadron that surveyed the rebel space fleet and their defenses. A fight ensued, which did not last long as the Imperials withdrew once their reconnaissance was complete. They returned to the temporary staging area for the Teyr Assault Fleet, which now consisted of elements of Task Force Inquisitor and the Imperial Seventh Fleet and placed under the command of Rear Admiral Vek Bejin, a veteran of several campaigns throughout the Colonies. The information obtained in the probing assault was analyzed by Vextin Mandor, and a plan of attack was organized and set to be executed within two weeks. The Battle The Teyr Assault Fleet arrived in-system and the battle lines were immediately drawn. The Empire's primary target was the Golan battle station that had been established as Admiral Harkenson's base of operations and communications center. By taking out the military leadership and nexus of communications, the Empire hoped to demoralize, confuse and weaken the TRF's space forces enough to force a surrender, as their fleet, aided by three Golans, vastly overpowered by the TAF. Within the first twenty minutes of the battle, one Imperial Imperator-class Star Destroyer was so damaged that it was forced to retreat, but not before using a series of tractor beams to ram an enemy Corvette into an enemy Star Destroyer, destroying both in the process. Imperial Scimitar Assault Bombers swept down on Harkenson's command center against heavy fire, but were able to knock out the shields and eventually destroy the battle station, killing Harkenson and his command staff. With the loss of their leader and casualties mounting, the TRF became disorganized and eventually surrendered to Bijen. With the battle in space drawing to a close, several cohorts of the 501st Legion descended upon the planet. The Stormtroopers first seized Sodonna, the planet's most important city as it stood as the center of most major traffic and trade. The fight for Sodonna was bloody, with the battle dissolving into intense house-to-house fighting. Three hours would past before Sodonna became fully subdued, thanks to the aid of Imperial heavy machinery. From Sodonna, the Empire continued their advance. Intelligence had pinpointed that the TRF's leadership had holed themselves up within the Teyr Rift, Teyr's gigantic canyon system which had been turned into a redoubt. Fitted with numerous surface artillery and other weapon systems and a reinforced bunker that went deep into the ground, making orbital bombardment useless, the Rift Redoubt presented the 501st with a formidable challenge that would likely result in heavy bloodshed on both sides. Led by Major General Dijk Han'theri, who would die when his command vehicle was destroyed from artillery, the Imperial ground forces began their assault on Teyr Rift. Backed up by several AT-ATs and Imperial starfighters and bombers, the initial lead-up to the Rift was deadly: rebel artillery was precise and took its toll on the Imperial soldiers and machinery. But precision bombing from the Imperial Scimitars and the fleet above reduced the artillery to shred by the time the Imperial Stormtroopers reached the entrance to the Rift. The battle would ensue for four more hours as the Stormtroopers fought throughout the canyon and the TRF base, rooting out the enemy soldiers and shutting down their operations. The Imperials ultimately subdued the entire redoubt, but were unable to capture the leadership council, which had fled during the battle and escaped to hyperspace before Imperial pursuers could stop them. Their destination had indicated a trip Rimward, but Imperial scouts were unable to track them. Aftermath The survivors of the TRF were rounded up within Sodonna and then processed for the journey to Todell, where the Imperial Security Bureau was awaiting their arrival for heavy re-education and Imperial indoctrination. The Empire planned to turn these wayward souls back to their cause, and for those that failed to meet ISB's expectations a quick end. As for Teyr, ISB established its own camp to ensure the populace were not tainted by the TRF, and a Stormtrooper unit was left behind to ensure no further rebellions occurred. Despite the devastation of the TRF, the Imperial Loyalists fought on under Lennox - they escaped into the Outer Rim where they captured Gate of Thrawn, and dug themselves in in preparation for a future campaign against the Empire. This would come to fruition with the rescue of Danik Kreldin 18 ABY and the subsequent Battle of Nak Shimor. Category:Battles From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.